1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion power-operated setting tool such as an explosive powder charge-operated setting tool for driving fastening elements in a constructional component and including a propellant-driven setting mechanism including a propellant receptacle for receiving a propellant, ignition means for igniting the propellant received in the propellant receptacle, a guide channel for receiving a propellant magazine, and a transporting device for displacing the propellant magazine in the guide channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The setting tools of a type described above operate, mostly, with solid fuels in form of cartridges filled with the explosive powder or in form of pellets made of compressed explosive powder. The setting mechanism of these setting tools includes a piston guide which is at least partially arranged in the tool housing, and a setting piston axially displaceable in the piston guide. The setting piston of these setting tools is driven by combustion gases of the fuel. The setting piston drives fastening elements, such as nails, bolts, etc. in the constructional components. After completion of a setting process, the setting piston should be returned to its initial position. The propellants are fed to the propellant receptacle in the setting tool, e.g., in form of a magazine strip. As a rule, after completion of a setting process, the magazine strip, which is displaced in a guide channel, is displaced by a transporting mechanism by one cartridge.
German Publication DE 30 359 28 A1 discloses a combustion power-operated setting tool in which the cartridges are displaced by a mechanism that is actuated upon the setting tool being pressed against a constructional component. The transportation of the cartridges, however, is blocked if the setting tool, upon having been pressed against a constructional component, is not actuated. The blocking can, however, be released upon actuation of overriding means, e.g., in order to unload the setting tool. The transporting mechanism includes a transporting slide that is arranged on the displaceable in the housing piston guide in the region of the cartridge socket. The transporting slide is connected by a lever with a transporting pawl that engages the magazine strip.
The drawback of the known setting tool consists in that the cartridge, which is located in the cartridge socket, is transported further even when the cartridge is not ignited after actuation of the setting tool. A new actuation attempt with the same cartridge is not possible.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a setting tool in which the drawback of the known combustion power-operated setting tool is eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a setting tool in which a reliable transportation of cartridges during a setting process is insured.